scooters_sock_holefandomcom-20200214-history
Tensions Rising
''' Tensions Rising '''is the fifth episode of the special crossover season between Zach's Kanto Jourtney and Adventures In Kanto. Story Scott Bombilla wakes up early in the morning, feeling ready to fight. Today was an important day at the Indigo Plataue Conference. The remaining 32 Pokemon trainers would fight each other to see who would make it to the finals, the top 16. Scott slides the red curtains open, allowing sunlight to shine into his room, awakening his Eevee and Ivysaur. Scott: Good morning, guys! Ivysaur jumps up onto Scott's bed and lays by the window, trying to get his blood warmed up from the heat of the sunshine. Scott: Good Ivysaur! Getting yourself pumped up for the 3-on-3 battles ahead of us? Scott begins changing his clothes, sliding on a yellow shirt, and zipping a large green jacket over it. Scott: Hmmm.. Scott looks in the mirror, realizing he forgot his favorite item. He runs over to his bed, taking off the blue and black hat hanging from the bedknob. He slides it over his head, and then nods at himself in the mirror. Scott: READY! His Pokemon jump to their feet, and the three of them quickly rush down to the lobby, waiting for his friends. The scene changes to Zach's perspective, who is fully dressed, but seems to be debating on which Pokemon to use. His Ivysaur nudges him, and he smiles. Zach: Thanks for always being there Ivysaur. Ivysaur: Ivyyy. Zach scratches Ivysaur's stomach, making him extremely happy. He gets up, grabs three Poke Balls, and runs into the lobby. He wonders for a second where Kevin is, but sees Scott and rushes over to him. Zach: You ready? Scott: Heck yeah I am! It's crazy! This is when I would always watch the Indigo Plateau Conference on TV, and now I'm in the exact place that my idols on TV were! Over the speakers, a lady's voice is heard. Lady: Leonard Vincent and Scott Bombilla, please report to Green Stadium on the west side of the campus. There's a small ding sound as the announcer finishes, and Zach fistbumps Scott. Zach: I'll be in the stands cheering you on. Did you register your Pokemon yet? Scott: Yep! Rotated my team and registered them! I'm all ready to go! A bit nervous, though… Zach: Trust me, you got this, Scott. Zach walks with Scott towards the stadium, then stops as they enter it. Zach: Trust me, you're a natural.. Scott smiles. Scott: Thanks Zach, it really does mean alot! Zach nods, and runs into the stands, looking for Kevin and Jill. He eventually finds the two, who get his attention by waving their hands in the air. Jill: Zach, over here! Zach runs over to them, and takes a seat next to Kevin. Zach: How long have you guys been here? Kevin: We woke up early and went to the stadium to get good seats! To the right of the field, the referee's stand rises, and he walks on with both a green and red flag. Announcer: Leonard Vincent, please enter the battlefield! Everybody cheers as Leonard walks into the field, with blond spiky hair and sunglasses on, bright blue eyes and dressed in a biker outfit. He looks to the crowd and winks at them, and a lot of the girls seemingly melt at this. He takes his place on his stand, which rises up out of the ground. Announcer: Scott Bombilla, please enter the battlefield! Scott gulps, and begins walking out onto the arena, with his Pokemon in line behind him. As he steps foot on the giant stadium, he is immediately blinded by the lights shining in his face. The audience cheers once again, reminding Scott of his time at Pummelo Stadium. He glances around, seeing several large cameras pointed towards him. He eventually makes his way to his stand, and it slowly rises up. Announcer: And now, choose your first Pokemon! Scott grabs a Pokeball out of his pocket, and glances at it. Scott: Well, I said I'd use Paras, but... It's too risky… Scott looks back at his Pokemon, standing alongside him on the platform. He stares at Ivysaur, questioning whether to use him instead. Scott: I thought I had my mind made up... Gah! The boy puts the Pokeball back into his pocket, replacing it with a different one. Scott: I'm just gonna have to go with Kadabra!!! Kadabra's shoots out of its ball as its trainer shouts out its name. Leonard grabs his own Poke Ball, and out comes Kabutops. Referee: Are all trainers ready? Scott and Leonard nod silently. Referee: Begin! Scott: KADABRA, USE PSYBEAM! Kadabra's eyes begin glowing red, and multi-colored circles are instantly released from its eyes, shooting towards Kabutops. Leonard: Fury Cutter! Kabutops' scythe-like hands glow a dull green, and slice through the Psybeam, then land a powerful super-effective hit against Kadabra, then instantly retreats back to where it was before. Leonard: Aqua Jet! Kabutops flies towards Kadabra in a huge jet of water, its eyes gleaming from the sunlight. Scott: Alright Kadabra, we can't screw this up... We don't know how many people are watching.... USE TELEPORT! Kadabra waits for the last moment, and quickly Teleports to the other side of the Arena, quickly avoiding Kabutop's water-surrounded body. Scott: Now, use Psychic! Kabutops soars across the air surrounded in a shell of water where Kadabra was, looking around confused. Leonard: Kabutops, watch out! Kabutops turns around, only to be gripped by Kadabra's Psychic. Leonard: Kabutops! Kabutops is hurled into the wall, and then flung into the ground again. As Kabutops faints, the picture of him on the scoreboard beside Leonard's face dims. The referee holds up the red flag. Referee: Kabutops is unable to battle! The victor is Kadabra! The crowd goes wild, and Leonard recalls Kabutops before sending out his next Pokemon. Leonard: Go, Tangela! Tangela appears on the field, looking small compared to even Kadabra. On the scoreboard, the second grey area lights up to reveal Tangela. Scott: Kadabra, still willing to fight? Kadabra looks back at its trainer, giving a fierce nod, and looks back at the opponent. Referee: Begin! Leonard: Tangela, Leech Seed! Tangela launches a seed at Kadabra, which lands on its chest and lets loose vines that expand around Kadabra, leeching life away every few seconds. Scott: Hang in there Kadabra, you still got this! Use Psycho Cut!! Kadabra swings its arm diagonally, blasting a blue ring-shaped jolt of energy out of its arm and towards Tangela. Leonard: Ingrain! Some of Tangela's vines stretch into the ground, rooting it to the spot, and the Psycho Cut hits, only for Tangela to regain its health from Leech Seed and Ingrain. Leonard: Now, use Poison Powder! Tangela lets loose a flurry of purple spores flying in Kadabra's direction. Scott: Use Protect, Now! Kadabra crouches together, creating a large purple barrier, blocking the Pokemon from any attack. Leonard: Protect won't hold up forever! Use Seed Bomb! A flurry of exploding seeds hit the Protect, and the attack repeats. Scott: COME ON, KADABRAAA!! Kadabra clenches his fists, squeezing the spoons in its hands as hard as possible, trying to channel all of its energy in the barrier. After one just one more attack, the barrier shatters, with Kadabra unable to keep it up. Kadabra groans in pain, and after a final Seed Bomb attack, Kadabra is down. Kadabra's light on the scoreboard dims, and the referee holds up a green flag. Referee: Kadabra is unable to battle! The victor is Tangela! Scott: Kadabra, Return! Scott returns the Pokemon to its Pokeball, trying to look professional. Scott: You did great, Kadabra! Almost took out 2 Pokemon, you deserve some rest. But in the meantime....Growlithe, I choose you! Scott quickly swaps Kadabra's ball with Growlithe, and the Pokemon eagerly lands on its feet, staring at the opponent. Leonard: Figures... A Fire-type... Referee: Begin! Leonard: Stun Spore! Tangela instantly lets loose a flurry of yellow spores, aiming them at Growlithe. Scott: Oh, I don't think so! Growlithe, use Flame Wheel! Growlithe begins charging towards the opponent, quickly becoming engulfed in red flames. The yellow spores seem to be incinerated as the flames run through them, heading straight towards Tangela. Leonard: ANCIENT POWER! Rocks, surrounded by a purple aura, are lifted out of the ground, and fling towards Growlithe. Scott: DODGE IT! Growlithe starts zig-zagging while running, avoiding the rocks. However, Growlithe quickly loses his focus, trying desperately to attack Tangela, and a giant rock comes hurtling towards the Pokemon, striking it in chest. Leonard: Good job Tangela! Now, Leech Seed! Scott: Flamethrower, QUICKLY! Growlithe jumps back up to its feet, and red steam of fire is released from its mouth. The Leech Seed attack is burnt to a crisp, and the stream of fire hits Tangela, roasting it a bit. Tangela falls, the vines from its body retracting from the ground, and the light dims next to Leonardo's face. Referee: Tangela is unable to battle! Growlithe is the victor! And now... Field Change! Tangela is returned to its Poke Ball, and a dial appears on the scoreboard. Scott silently returns Growlithe to its ball, and looks up at the dial. The dial starts spinning, and it finally lands on what looks like a glacier. Announcer: ICE FIELD! The field splits in two, and when it comes back, it's frozen solid, with random spikes of ice. Referee: Choose your Pokemon! Leonard: Graveler! Scott: Octillery, I choose you! The two trainers send out their selected Pokemon, and they both slide onto the icy arena. Leonard: Let's start this off with Earthquake! Graveler slams its four hands into the ground, causing the entire field to shake, and the ice spikes collapse in massive heaps of ice. The ice cracks, causing some of the water underneath to show. Scott: Perfect! Octillery, Hydro Pump!! Octillery launches a massive blast of water out of its mouth, which strikes Graveler and launches it backward, dealing major damage. Leonard: Get up Graveler, and use Rollout! Graveler begins rolling towards Octillery. Scott: This is when Octillery's Suction Cups come in handy! Octillery, dodge it! As the rolling Pokemon rapidly approaches, Octillery thrusts its tentacles against the icy ground, lauching it into the air. Octillery jumps right over Graveler, and lands on the other side, using its tentacles to stick to the ground. Still rolling, Graveler attempts to change its direction to aim for Octillery again, but finds its body sliding across the icy ground. Scott: Now, Hydro Pump again!! Octillery jumps into the ai, and fires off another massive Hydro Pump attack. Leonard: Graveler, use- Before Leonard can finish, Hydro Pump hits, and Graveler is brought down. Leonard gasps as he sees his Graveler unconscious, and the last light dims beside his face. His face dims out on the scoreboard, and the referee holds up the red flag. Referee: And the winner is... Scott Bombilla and his Octillery! The crowd goes wild cheering for Scott, and Leonard walks over to him after the battle is done. Leonard: That was a good match. I'm glad I got to lose to someone as powerful as you. Scott: Thanks! You did really well too! Leonard shakes his hand before leaving, and Zach rushes down to where Scott is, his Ivysaur following close behind with just as much excitement. Zach: I knew you could do it man! Tangela seemed like a big threat, but you took it down easy! Scott: Thanks... That was the most terrifying thing I have ever done... Zach: More terrifying than facing the Orange League Champion? Scott: Believe it or not, yes. Knowing that if I messed up, millions of people would see it. Zach: Heh. Well, don't worry, you didn't mess up this time, and I'm sure you'll be fine in the upcoming rounds as well. Scott: Well, thanks for being there, I appreciate it. Zach pats Scott on the back, as the two begin walking back up to the stands where Jill and Kevin await as the story comes to an end... Characters People *Scott Bombilla *Zachary Willsone *Kevin Roberts *Jill Naneoh *Leonard Vincent *Referee *Announcer Pokemon *Ivysaur *Scott's Ivysaur *Zach's Ivysaur *Eevee (Scott's) *Kadabra (Scott's) *Kabutops (Leonard's) *Tangela (Leonard's) *Growlithe (Scott's) *Graveler (Leonard's) *Octillery (Scott's) Characters People *Scott Bombilla *Zach Willsone *Jill Naneoh *Kevin Roberts *Leonard Vincent *Referee *Announcer Pokemon *Ivysaur *Scott's Ivysaur *Zach's Ivysaur *Eevee (Scott's) *Kadabra (Scott's) *Kabutops (Vincent's) *Tangela (Vincent's) *Growlithe (Scott's) *Graveler (Vincent's) *Octillery (Scott's)